


Tony Stark and... Tony Stark?

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Series: Tony Stark & Co. [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Cute Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, Other, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker-centric, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: "... He's who now?" Peter asked numbly. He gestured between Tony and the little... Tony. "He's- you're... We're...""We've travelled back in time and this is little me, yes," Tony finished. Little Tony had lost interest in the conversation, playing with the mechanic's fingers and tracing his scars."I am... so confused right now."OR,how it's really just that. that's the plot.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark & Co. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286990
Comments: 22
Kudos: 418
Collections: Fluff and Feels, ellie marvel fics - read





	Tony Stark and... Tony Stark?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Tumblr post I saw once, though I couldn't find it again. The basic idea is from whoever posted that, although it might be slightly different to suit my own idea. I really don't know what it turned out to be but whatever.
> 
> Also, it's my birthday today, yay! I really wanted to post something today so it might be a little rushed but I hope you enjoy :)

Peter blinked groggily up at the ceiling, a groan escaping his lips. He sat up, holding his aching head in his hands. He sat still for a moment, the pounding in his head slowly fading away, waiting for it to subside to a little ache in the back of his head before looking around.

He seemed to be in a big living room in what must be a mansion, and he couldn't help but gape at the expensive furniture all around him. He looked down at his normal clothes and old shoes, suddenly feeling dirty inside the cleaned room. He felt like he couldn't touch anything, afraid to make it dirty. His hands sank into the carpet underneath him pleasantly, and he figured he wouldn't mind having that in his room. Beside him on the comfortable carpet was his mentor, still out cold.

Peter decided to investigate on his own, standing up and looking around the room fully. The expensive couches were clean with fluffed pillows. The room was even bigger than he thought, with hallways leading elsewhere in the enormous building. Peter felt his mouth fall open when he saw the view from the windows, which was much better than the view of the dirty alley his own window gave him.

He tore his gaze from the majestic view when he heard his mentor groan behind him. Tony sat up similarly to how Peter had, clutching his no doubt aching head in his hands.

"Ugh, worst hangover ever," he muttered. He stood up, stumbling a little before catching himself and looking around. His eyes caught sight of Peter and confusion filled his deep, expressive eyes before they wandered over to the view behind them. His whiskey-brown eyes widened and his head whipped around to look at the rest of the room. "Oh, this is much worse than a hangover."

"Mr. Stark? Are you okay?" Peter asked, noticing how his mentor's usually tanned skin suddenly looked several shades lighter. Tony groaned loudly, burying his hands in his hair.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," he whined, sounding slightly desperate. "Peter, please tell me this is a nightmare."

"Uh," Peter looked around. "I don't think so, sir." Tony let out a string of Italian curses, dragging his hands down his face.

Before he could start cursing in all the other languages he knew, the sound of running feet was heard in the hallway, shutting both of them up as their gazes snapped towards the sound. A little boy, no older than five, came into the room, bare feet padding softly on the wooden floor before stopping when he spotted them. His big, brown eyes, almost disappearing underneath his wild curls, looked at them both, innocence battling with wariness in the expressive orbs. Peter frowned, feeling like he'd seen those eyes before.

"Tu chi sei? **[who are you?]**" The boy questioned.

"Uh," Peter blinked.

"Non siamo una minaccia **[we are not a threat]**," Tony said in a voice softer than Peter had ever heard it. "Quanti anni hai? **[how old are you?]**"

"Quasi cinque!** [almost five]"** the boy said proudly, holding up a whole hand. Tony smirked.

"So you speak English, you little rascal," he said, poking the boy's belly. The little boy shrieked in delight, his youthful face lighting up with joy as his eyes sparkled. Tony seemed to pause at the sight, suddenly looking sad.

"Are you here for Sir?" The little boy asked in heavily accented English, not noticing Tony's expression. Peter was once again at a loss of what to say, very confused at the little part of the conversation he'd followed.

"No, we're not here for him," Tony sighed, suddenly looking exhausted as he dropped carelessly onto the couch. The little boy scrunched up his nose adorably, and Peter had to actually bite his lip to keep from cooing at the sight.

"Then why you here?" He asked, his head tilted slightly. Tony rubbed a hand over his face.

"I don't know, buddy. I really don't," he said honestly. The little boy trotted forward, placing a tiny hand on Tony's knee, making the man look up.

"Everything be okay," he said, looking at him with big, determined eyes. Tony chuckled.

"You've been listening to Ana too much, bud."

"Okay, I'm very confused here, someone mind catching me up?" Peter interrupted whatever they were doing. Tony looked up, looking as if he'd forgotten Peter was even still there.

"Oh, right." He looked at the little boy. "Bud, this is Peter," he said, before turning to Peter with a somewhat defeated look on his face. "Peter, this is Tony."

"... He's who now?" Peter asked numbly. He gestured between Tony and the little... Tony. "He's- you're... We're..."

"We've travelled back in time and this is little me, yes," Tony finished. Little Tony had lost interest in the conversation, playing with the mechanic's fingers and tracing his scars.

"I am... so confused right now," Peter whispered as he eyed the distracted toddler still fiddling with the billionaire's hand.

"Yeah, don't question it," Tony waved it off. "Trust me, if you start thinking about it, it only gets worse. Now," he turned his attention back to the little version of himself, fiddling his fingers to make the boy laugh again. "Where's Jar- Jarvis," he said, clearing his suddenly dry throat. Peter pretended not to notice the little stumble, sitting down beside his mentor and focusing on the little boy that was the actual Tony Stark at five years old. _Holy shit._

"Jarvis go see Ana, she sick," the little boy shrugged, pulling himself onto the couch with a little effort and dropping himself in adult Tony's lap. "Aunt Peggy is working, mamma and dad don't care." He leaned against Tony's chest, his ever-moving hands fiddling with the man's shirt. Tony hummed, absentmindedly stroking the boy's back.

"Alright, so how about we take care of you for today?" He suggested nonchalantly. Little Tony shot upright, looking at them both with wide, hopeful eyes.

"You would do that?" He asked, his voice soft with hope. Tony shrugged.

"I'm fine with it. Are you, Peter?" He asked, turning towards the teen. Peter shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that."

Little Tony wrapped his little arms around the mechanic's neck, whispering thank you's in English and Italian before bouncing off his lap, pulling them both towards the small pile of what Peter assumed were his toys.

"Look! I make robot!" The toddler exclaimed happily, holding up his little robotic figure and holding it up for them to see. Peter kneeled by him, eyeing his mentor in question. The billionaire just nodded towards the little robot the toddler was showing him, so Peter took it carefully from his little hands.

"Wow, it's... it's really good," Peter said, genuinely impressed.

"It can do stuff, too," the excited little boy said, bouncing on his spot on the floor as he took the robot back and placed it on the ground. He flipped a switch and the robot started moving. First just its arms but soon enough, the little thing was walking around. Tiny Tony looked at it with pride, the same look Peter caught adult Tony giving one of his own robots when he thought no one was looking. Peter smiled.

"It's really good, Tony. Amazing!" He complimented. The little boy absolutely beamed at the praise, quickly pulling Peter with him as he showed him all the things he'd built so far.

"No one really understand, Sir don't think it good enough. But I like to show you!" He chattered on excitedly. Peter's heart broke a little at the boy's words, spoken so nonchalantly and yet so impactful. He looked back at where his mentor was looking sadly at the photographs around the room. There weren't many, and Peter didn't recognize the most people on it. But he figured Tony would, so he left him alone for a while as he kept the excited toddler satisfied.

All in all, Peter found he was a pretty good parent. He remembered to sit the little boy down for lunch, even going as far as to make the adult version join them (he knew of Tony's frankly terrible eating habits). Afterwards, he got the little boy settled on the couch as he queued up a movie, so he could wash the dishes. Tony offered to help, but Peter was already in Parent Mode and ordered him to sit down with, well... himself, while Peter cleaned up. He was sure May would be proud of the way Tony complied out of total shock, sinking onto the couch numbly. Little Tony, who Peter learned was actually _very _affectionate, immediately crawled into his lap and curled up against him as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. Peter squinted at the way Tony's arms instinctively came up to wrap around the little boy, resting his head in his soft curls. It seemed Peter wasn't the only one with a Parent Mode.

Overall, it was a great day. Little Tony had fallen and hurt his knee at one point, which concerned Peter to no end. Not because of the little cut, but because of the way the little boy was desperately holding in his tears, biting his lip to keep the big crocodile tears at bay.

"Hey, little man," Peter said softly, kneeling in front of the boy who sat curled up on the floor, holding his hurting knee as he looked up at him with big, tear-filled eyes. "You know it's okay to cry, right? That was quite a shock, you don't have to keep those tears in." Peter's words seemed enough to break the dam, and the tired boy started sobbing, shaking with the effort it had taken to hold it in. Peter was kind of proud of the fact that he had been able to get Tony out of his shell a little bit, but now he was at a loss of what to do to calm him down. Talking to him didn't seem to work, and he flinched away from Peter's touch, his sobs getting to the point where Peter worried for the boy's breathing. Luckily, Iron Dad came to the rescue.

Tony lifted the boy in his arms easily, talking to him softly in Italian as he bounced him up and down a little bit. The little boy hid his face in Tony's neck, sobs slowly dying down to sniffles. Soon enough, the toddler was nodding off on Tony's shoulder as the mechanic hummed a gentle tune. Once he was sure the little boy had fallen asleep, he stopped, smiling down softly at the little boy in his arms. He met Peter's gaze from across the room.

"What?" He asked slightly defensively, knowing full well that this was a moment anyone could easily use against him. But Peter just gaped, pointing between the two Tonys.

"How... how'd you do that?" He asked, looking from his mentor to the boy sleeping soundly on his shoulder.

"I got some experience under my belt," Tony shrugged, playing with the little boy's hair fondly. "I sometimes go to the nearby orphanage when I can't sleep. Did you know it's actually very calming to help babies fall asleep?"

Peter didn't know why his mentor was sharing this (although he was aware of the billionaire's frequent workshop binges), but he was glad to know that the man trusted him with personal information like this.

They watched whatever movie was playing for a while before getting the toddler ready for bed. The little boy barely even woke up as they changed him to his pj's, falling right back asleep as Tony tucked him in. The two men left the room silently, both looking back just one more time at the sleeping boy.

Yes, it had been a good day. Sadly, it was coming to an end.

The door opened as Tony and Peter were just cleaning up the last of the mess they'd made, and a tall man in a suit stepped into the room. He looked every bit like the butler from the movies Peter watched. Tony completely froze.

"I see young master Stark has been in good care today," the British man said, smiling softly at the two.

"Yep," Peter said, momentarily forgetting to be polite. "He was an absolute angel."

Tony just made a strangled noise from the back of his throat.

"Ah, well. I'm very glad to hear that," the butler smiled. He looked over to the petrified and slightly pale Tony Stark, his gaze softening. "I recon it's been a bit of an eye-opener for both of you," he said, somehow sounding like he knew exactly what was going on.

"Y-yeah," Tony peeped out. "It's... yeah, it was great..."

"Listen, my boy," the man said softly, stepping forward and taking one of Tony's hands in his own. "This young boy still has a long road ahead of him. But that does not mean that he will lose himself completely on the way. There might be more of him left than you might think..." He looked Tony in the eyes, his own holding a wisdom only old people could possess.

"How could I find him?" Tony whispered past the lump in his throat. The old man just smiled.

"Maybe he'll find you. Maybe he already has."

What is it with old people and riddles?

"Now, I believe it is time for you both to go. And don't forget what you've learned today, the both of you."

Then, Tony did something Peter hadn't seen coming. He surged forward and pulled the taller man into a hug, hiding his face in the man's neck exactly the way the little Tony did whenever he hugged someone.

"Thank you, Jarvis," he whispered. "For everything."

Jarvis hugged him back just as tightly before they both reluctantly pulled away.

"Why, sir. I do not know what you mean. I merely hired you to take care of the little sir, which you did expertly," Jarvis said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Tony nodded.

"Of course," he said, clapping the man on the shoulder before taking a deep breath. "It was my pleasure."

"And mine, too," Peter butted in, feeling left behind. "I had a great time." Jarvis laughed.

"You'd better keep him, sir," he told Tony playfully. "You've always needed someone to look after you."

"Okay, moment ruined," Tony proclaimed loudly, trying to ignore the way his ears burned. "Where's the button to send us back? There should be a big, red button somewhere."

"Mind my words, sir," Jarvis said. "You know I'm right."

"Yeah," Tony said, deflating a little. "You always are."

He looked back at Jarvis one more time, his eyes suspiciously wet before Peter opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room in the compound. He jumped out of bed, racing down towards the lab in high speed. He saw Tony sitting up in his chair, looking as confused as Peter felt. Their gazes met, and although they didn't say anything, they both knew what was being said.

From then on, they grew closer. The barrier Tony had always held between the two of them seemed to melt slowly as Tony allowed him in. Peter, now having a deeper understanding of his mentor, respected the man even more than he had before. It seemed they both learned a great deal that day, even though neither could explain what exactly.

Peter just had to swear to Tony they'd never talk about it again, because Tony Stark might still have innocence underneath his cold mask, but that didn't mean he couldn't be intimidating. Peter was happy to keep it a secret for just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> All Italian is from my dear friend Google Translate so if it's shit, let me know


End file.
